Universo
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Observe. Não é apenas sangue aqui. Esse é o problema. Você não pensa.


Universo

_  
Nós não somos deuses. Estamos, aliás, à mercê destes. Meras marionetes moldadas, de corpo e alma, para tudo. Literalmente tudo. Até mesmo para esses desdobramentos que outros tomariam como inexplicáveis, de tempo e espaço. _

_Aqui estamos, lado a lado. Com nossa honra e nosso orgulho agora intactos. Jamais traímos, embora o peso das acusações tenham recaído sobre nós durante anos._

_Mesmo acostumados a tudo, ainda estranho o que podemos chamar de ambiente à nossa volta. Meu companheiro, por outro lado, encontra-se impassível, calmo demais, com seus olhos sempre cerrados._

A fachada de calma que ambos mantinham era quase artificial demais para perdurar. Travessura dos deuses ou não, o Santuário contava com vinte e três cavaleiros de ouro. Se apenas doze eram suficientes para uma hecatombe, manter as duas gerações ali parecia péssima idéia.

Mu voltou seus pensamentos àquilo que realmente importava: sua missão.

Vermelho. Sangue. Fora a primeira coisa que viu, no que restou das ruínas do templo: o mármore frio e branco contrastando com sangue espesso que ainda quente. Que batalha horrenda se dera no local...

Não era hora para admirar-se com as reminiscências do crime, entretanto. Aliás, não havia o que admirar, a não ser o fato da calmaria quase desesperadora que recaíra sobre o Santuário, até aquele momento.

O cavaleiro de Áries sabia que não se tratava de um crime banal...e muito menos de uma missão banal. Flagrou-se pensando na pouca lógica da escolha da dupla. Ora, era óbvio que os dois colaborariam um com o outro; a batalha de egos não teria lugar, não haveria nenhum problema, nenhum empecilho... Ou assim Mu imaginava...

- Asmita...

O silêncio constrangedor de poucos segundos pareceu perdurar por horas. Se Mu não conhecesse bem o suficiente o outro cavaleiro, tomaria o transe como uma espécie de estado catatônico.

- Isso parece até ficção. Onde estão os legistas do C.S.I. quando precisamos deles?- Áries resmungou, impacientando-se.

Asmita saíra do estado catatônico por um breve tempo.

- Falou algo, Mu?

Mu respondeu ao outro apenas após morder o próprio lábio inferior.

- Nada demais, Virgem. Eu...Estava apenas pensando alto.

Péssima idéia. O virginiano era suficientemente curioso e insiste para vencer qualquer um pelo cansaço. E, por maior que fosse a aparente calma do ariano, ela frequentemente se esgotava.

Virgem fez um esgar de desagrado. Mu não o convencera.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Diga-me você. Chegou a alguma conclusão?

Mais silêncio, mais tensão.

Virgem deu de ombros, gesticulando de forma desapaixonada.

- Sei apenas que a vítima não foi um dos nossos. Quanto ao agressor...Quem mais poderia fazer algo assim? Digo, sequer há algum indício do uso de qualquer armamento.

- Esta é uma conclusão precipitada. – Mú interrompeu. – Pode ser qualquer um. Não exatamente qualquer um, mas alguém com alto conhecimento de, uh...técnicas de combate. E bem pouco conhecimento sobre "como limpar a cena do crime". Acho que este elemento quer ser encontrado.

Asmita parecia incrédulo.

- Tem certeza? Parece-me que você andou assistindo demais àquilo...à televisão por esses dias. Bem, há muito a fazer e pouco direcionamento. Comece a pensar.

Se fosse qualquer outro, Mu agradeceria pela cegueira de seu companheiro naquele instante. Mas dados os outros sentidos e a perspicácia de Asmita, Áries temeu que Virgem percebesse sua revolta. As faces estavam tomadas por um vermelho quase tão vivo quanto o do mármore e as mãos ficaram encrespadas por minutos.

- Estou pensando há horas! – Mu exclamou, já exausto, e incapaz de conter a raiva.

Sem aviso, Asmita correu sem rumo. Um escutara apenas uma reclamação: "Esse é problema!"

- Ótimo. Vá sem mim. – Resmungou o cavaleiro de Áries, para pouco depois alcançar o antigo cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Pode me explicar o que aconteceu, Asmita de Virgem?

- Você me conhece tempo o suficiente para ser capaz de me chamar pelo nome, sem tanta pompa, Mu de Áries. – O outro replicou, apontando o chão à sua frente. – Observe. Não é apenas sangue aqui. Esse é o problema. Você não pensa.

- Não é sangue! – Mu sentiu-se impelido a defender-se. – Ei! Quem você pensa ser para falar assim?

Asmita praticamente desfilou em frente à Mu, empostando a voz para dar o efeito de uma já bem conhecida pelo cavaleiro de Áries.

- Deseja a versão modesta, ou a verdade, meu caro?

- Neste caso...- Mu replicou, aproximando-se do ouvido do outro – Por obséquio, poupe-me de qualquer verdade.

Tamanha aproximação ainda era de certa forma incômoda para Virgem. Não era familiar, e a barreira que o cavaleiro erguera à sua volta parecia intransponível. Ao menos, até aquele dia.

- Neste caso, sou _apenas_ um humilde e honrado cavaleiro de ouro a serviço da deusa Atena, pertecente à geração anterior à sua; o que significa que já estive ao lado de seu mestre no campo de batalha. Além disso, classificam-me como um dos homens mais próximos de deus, e, claro, como reencarnação de Buda.

- Apenas isso? – Um Mu boquiaberto indagou. – Você nunca poupa as verdades e a modéstia, não é mesmo?

- Jamais, meu prezado companheiro. A verdade é uma virtude, afinal de contas. E você sabe, como honrados cavaleiros que somos, também não podemos poupar nossas virtudes.

Mú sorriu, estreitando aos poucos a aproximação.

- Inclusive...e principalmente a nossa tolerância com nossos aprendizes travessos. Certo, Kiki?

O pequeno aprendiz fora praticamente materializado na frente dos dois cavaleiros, e um outro garoto pegou a carona do teletransporte forçado por Mú.

- Seiya!

- Esperem aí! – Pégaso protestou. – A idéia não foi nossa. Juro, Mú! Dessa vez não foi!

- Então de quem foi? – Os dois cavaleiros de ouro perguntaram em uníssono.

- De Atena! – Kiki e Seiya completaram o coro, para logo depois desaparecem das vistas de um Mú furioso e de um Asmita confuso. Ambos deram de ombros.

- O universo se comporta de cada maneira estranha...

Anoitecia, e o céu limpo permitia a visão de inúmeras constelações. Nenhum dos dois realmente precisava daquilo, mas o contato leve e consentido entre eles era reconfortante.

- Que dia...- Áries aproximou seus lábios aos de Asmita, tocando-os. O outro esboçou um sorriso.

- Você realmente não pensa, Áries! Mas isto até que me agrada.

- O Universo realmente se comporta de maneira estranha. Eu diria até que ele também não pensa muito...

Um raro momento de pura contemplação era um alento para a alma de homens feitos para a batalha. Era uma pequena lembrança, de que, em meio a tudo, a todo o sofrimento e sacrifício, existia ainda espaço para a beleza de um momento daqueles; existia ainda amor, paz e luz. E não era para proporcionar isso a todos que eles lutavam? Nada mais justo que desfrutassem da trégua do universo...

* * *

N/A: Apesar de não ter ficado lá grandes coisas, foi o que eu consegui fazer com o casal. Confesso que tive mil e uma idéias, e essa é a apenas a milésima segunda.

Está curtinha, mas espero realmente que dê para o gasto. E ah, eu tinha falado que não trabalhava com personagens de Lost Canvas nem por decreto? Talvez algum dia eu não os escreva mais tão OOC assim.

P.S.: Este foi meu singelo presente para a Keiko Maxwell, em resposta ao amigo secreto promovido pelo Saint Seiya Dreams.


End file.
